


One Night Stand .

by Toeinthewater



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: After a particularly wild night out with friends, James Buchanan Barnes wakes up in bed lying next to what can only be described as a perfect specimen.Realizing he is way out of his depth he flees but not without leaving something important behind.Steve for his part is bemused by his apparent lack of companionship when he wakes (his one night stands usually stay long enough for coffee ), but memories of pretty eyes that twinkle with mischief and a handsome face continue to haunt him throughout the following days .NewYork's a big place, one boy lives in Manhattan the other in Queens, so you'd think there was very little chance of the two boys meeting again,But it seems fate has other ideas.





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have dipped my toes in this fathom but this is my first multi chapter,hopefully someone likes it .

The Morning After

 James Buchannan Barnes had woken up in an unfamiliar room on what could only be described as the worlds most comfortable bed.

He knew that he'd gone out with friends the previous night(he remembered that much ) and it was not unusual for a night out with Clint, Nat and, Sam to turn messy, but now he was lying in a strange bed with absolutely no recollection of how he got there.

He wasn't complaining, the bed was soft and the room exquisite and he could feel a gentle ache in his buttocks that implied that he'd had a good time. The trouble was with all one night stands they inevitability involved someone else and he had absolutely no memory who that other person was.

>James wasn't a stranger to one night stands, hell after his relationship with Brock went to shit, he had decided that love sucked and the best way to avoid getting your heart broken was to "Fuck em and leave em "so for the last six months, Janes Buchannan Barnes (super stud) had embarked on several one night's stands, a satisfying fuck, minimal small talk and a quick exit. 

This morning was different though, this wasn't Bucky's room and there was somebody lying next to him, he was conscious of their body pressed against his own, the guy felt warm and firm and his body long (shit this guy must be tall ) and tentatively Bucky rolled onto his side only to take a peek, only to greeted by a broad muscular back and bulging biceps (nice).

 

Bucky took a moment to congratulate himself, even in his inebriated state it seemed he had pulled a stunner, well unless the guy had a face like a pit bull that was, Beside him, the body stirred and the guy gently rolled over to face Bucky, this was the first opportunity Bucky had to study his new bedmate and he found that he wasn't disappointed, the guy was bloody gorgeous, a pretty mess of blonde hair and chiselled jawbones and Bucky inwardly berated himself for getting so drunk that he didn't remember anything .

Bucky would have been content to have lain there all morning and admire his new friend but he needed to pee so raising himself he made for the bathroom, he was pleased to see the surfaces littered with discarded condom wrappers (extra large, impressive ) at least they had played safe and after peeing Bucky took a second to check himself out in the mirror and he immediately wished he hadn't  .

 

 

<"To say Bucky looked like shit was an understatement, peering into the mirror he took a closer look , his eyes were black, either from the late night or his smudged eyeliner ,his shoulder-length hair was a mess of rats tails and he had serious morning breath, Mr fucking gorgeous slumbering next door was seriously going to take one look at him and instantly regret the previous night ,it's not as though Bucky wasn't attractive he just happened to look like shit this morning.

Torn between abusing his host's facilities and making a quick exit, Bucky decided on the latter, no amount of product (of which the man had a lot ) was going to solve this, so pulling on his leather pants and tee he made for a hasty exit. 

 

The trouble with fucking someone in upper Manhattan (Bucky quickly learned )is that you don't just leave the building, not like you do in Queens, no in Manhattan (which he was) you had some security guy who has to sign you out, some dude who looked you up and down and judges you.

"James Buchanan Barnes " Bucky nodded "friend of Mr Rodger's " Bucky assumed so, although the word friend was a bit of a stretch "If you just sign here " Damm it, all Bucky wanted to do was get out of the place. Studying the signature for what seemed like an eternity Mr Jobsworth finally pressed the buzzer and released him Gratefully Bucky stepped out into the cool Manhattan air feeling a sense of relief, that guy had been way out of his league and if Bucky had hung around it would only have become awkward, so checking his pocket for change he made for the subway.  


	2. An Empty Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Steve's perspective.
> 
> The first two chapters are quite short but they will get longer from now on :)  
> For those of you that read this and enjoyed it, Thank you.
> 
> A special shout out to those lovely people who left Kudos and comments, it makes me feel that this may be okay after all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have explained that each chapter will come from one or other of the characters perspectives.  
> Firstly we had Bucky  
> Then we have Steve.

An Empty Space

Steve stirred and reaching out searched in vain for the warm body he'd expected to find lying next to him, but it seemed Mr James Bucannan Barnes of the previous night had up and disappeared. Raising his head Steve winced in the bright sunlight that now flooded his room.

James Buchannan Barnes had been something of a revelation and Steves body ached in a very satisfactory way, it had been Friday night and he and Tony had gone out for a few beers, this wasn't uncommon and it was something they often did when Pepper was having one of her girls nights, the trouble was nothing that involved Tony was ever simple, which was probably why Steve was now nursing the mother of all hangovers.

Sitting up Steve scanned the room (no definitely no James) which was a shame because, after some coffee, Steve would have been tempted to go another couple of rounds with young Mr Barnes. After stretching he quickly checked himself over in case there had been any weird shit but to his relief, everything was still intact and the possessive little bite marks that now littered his skin hadn't drawn blood. 

 

In a feeble attempt to clear his head Steve made for the coffee machine and after setting it to brew, he found his phone. The one thing Steve had quickly learned was the best way to recall things (if they were a little foggy )  was via your mobile and he couldn't help but grin when the first thing that appeared was a picture of Bucky Barnes in an extremely compromising position and after a brief bit of editing (not snapchat though that just looked too weird ) he was happy with the results and set the picture as his new private screen saver .

The next thing that pinged was several missed calls from Tony,(which he'd missed, probably too busy ) pleading with him to let him stay at his place, it seemed Pepper had been less than impressed at the state in which he had arrived home and he was now in some serious shit, grabbing his coffee Steve sent Tony the appropriate emoji and then wandering across the room, collapsed back onto the bed

Despite himself, Steve once again scrolled down to the picture of James, the other man was putting those pretty lips of his to very good use and gorgeous grey eyes looked at him through a curtain of glossy hair, Steve sighed (damm he was pretty).

He and Tony had been in one of their regular haunts when James, a stunning redhead they later learned was called Natasha and a cool guy called Sam had wandered in. Tony who Steve fondly called" a collector of people" had spotted them (well Natasha ) and within minutes had introduced both himself and Steve. From that moment on it had been a frenzy of Flirting, laughter and drinking, Tony (who was so rich it hurt ) had set up a tab and the others had been more than happy to abuse it (as had Steve ) and he was pleased to see that every once in a while he'd catch Bucky's pretty grey eyes checking him out .

Steve wasn't openly gay, more bi but something about Bucky just drew him in (much like a moth to a flame ) so fuck it, he flirted back which had resulted in the best night of sex he'd had in a very long time, his only regret was that Mr Barnes was no longer here to continue it   .  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IThe next couple of chapters. Will be back story on our boys  
> Hope you enjoy


	3. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Bucky.

It wasn't called the walk of shame for nothing, glancing up from where he was sat on the tube Bucky noticed the woman opposite staring at him, as soon as he acknowledged her ,she pulled the child sitting next to her close, almost as if Bucky was going to go over there and do something(really). He could see it now, her lecturing the child when they finally got home on how that man on the tube was a bad man and that they should never talk to people like him.

Beside her was a younger woman and catching Bucky's eye she grinned, Bucky quickly realised that she probably recognised the signs of someone who had spent the whole night fucking some handsome stranger and instinct told him that she had probably done it on several occasions herself, plus he knew he wreaked of whisky and the smell of sex lingered on his skin . (real classy Bucky ).

 

Bucky Barnes

Height 6ft 

Brown hair 

Grey eyes 

Status Single 

Occupation Jeweller.

Bloody Gorgeous

Lives in Queens with best friends Sam and Natasha.

 

Relaxing back in his seat, Bucky closed his eyes letting his head rest against the window, he needed to get off soon, another three stops and he was finally home.

 

James Buchannan Barnes lived in a moderate apartment in Queens with best friends Natasha and Sam, the three of them had known each other since high school, Nat was a beautician/masseur and worked in one of the smart spa salons downtown. Sam was an engineer and travelled a lot, so was often away, so when Natasha's boyfriend Clint, had decided to move in with them, it had been a whole lot easier.

Natasha was Bucky's best friend and had he not been gay, they would have almost certainly have been together, he and Natasha's friendship came with an ease that is so rarely found, open and honest and Bucky adored her. Clint was an okay guy too and although like Bucky, Natasha had dated some real duds, in Clint she may well have found true love and Bucky couldn't help but feel a smidgen jealous.

Bucky's dating history was a disaster, he'd dated frequently up until he met Brock, each of them fizzling out after about six months but Brock had been different, Brock had been good-looking, funny and charming and Bucky had dedicated three years of his life, trying to make the man happy, only to find that he'd secretly slept with half of Manhatten behind his back . When Bucky had confronted him about his infidelities Brock had just shrugged.

" I do love you babe, but our sex life is so vanilla, you can't blame me for looking elsewhere  " but Bucky could blame him, Bucky wasn't fuckin Vanilla, Bucky was fuckin mint choc chip with maraschino cherries, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, from that moment onwards, Bucky had been determined to prove Brock wrong ,he didn't like to admit it but Brock's infidelities had hurt more than he liked to admit to anyone other than Natasha and he was now nervous of the prospect of being in another relationship, which has resulted in Bucky having a string of one night stands, the last of which was Mr tall, handsome, upper Manhatten .

 

The great thing about sharing a house with Natasha was it always smelt awesome. Walking through the door, Bucky inhaled the comforting scent of oils (patchouli and lemongrass, if he wasn't mistaken) and there was a hastily scribbled note in Natasha's writing on the kitchen table.

 

Hi Baby

Hope you got fucked senseless by that handsome brute.

Working till six, Clint's out tonight so it's just me and you. Will pick up some Thai food on the way home and we have one of our quiet nights in.

Love you loads Tash .<

Putting down the note Bucky finally made for the shower (he was still covered in the other man's jizz for god's sake ) and after scrubbing himself raw in a very hot shower, went back to bed ./

 

It was gone seven when Bucky finally woke (shit he'd slept for six hours ) and in the next room, he could hear Natasha moving about. Pulling on his grey sweat pants and tee, he hit the bathroom ( gotta pee) and checking himself out in the mirror, he was relieved to see that with a shower and some sleep, he looked almost human again.

 

"Hi"

 

Padding barefoot across the living room, he grabbed Natasha, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Hi, You " Natasha took a moment to study him "Goodnight? " Bucky shrugged and after releasing her, instead turned his attention to the delicious aroma of Thai food.

"Okay, I guess " Bucky shrugged, can't remember much ". Natasha laughed and went about collecting forks and plates, which she placed on a large tray.

"Hungry? "Bucky nodded (He was in fact bloody starving and this had only heightened by the delicious smell of food that now filled the kitchen ).

"Take this tray through and I'll bring the rest, there's some green tea on the table in the living room, it's still hot ". Bucky fuckin loved Natasha, he especially loved nights like this when there was just the two of them.

"So "Nat spoke around a forkful of Khao phat "How was it? " Bucky looked up, but not before stuffing his mouth with a forkful of jasmine rice.

"Honestly Nat ", he shrugged finally "I can't remember a bloody thing, all I know is that I woke up in the bed of some seriously hot guy with an ache in my butt and covered in jizz "Nat wrinkled her nose.

"Uck gross" Bucky grinned.

"I know right and I had to travel the tube like that, you should have seen the looks I got ". Natasha frowned.

"Why didn't you shower at his place? " Bucky dug quietly into his food "Bucky? ".

"Cause I left before he woke, I just wanted to get out of there " Natasha's looked concerned.

"He didn't hurt you did he? " Bucky shook his head.

"No just, the place was so big and expensive and he was so perfect, so I left ". Nat dropped her fork and reaching out grasped Bucky's hand.

"Buck, you gotta stop doing this, putting yourself down, that guy last night Steve, he was totally into you" Bucky shrugged.

"Was he, I don't remember " Nat sighed and moved closer, so she and Bucky now sat side by side.

"Yes baby", reaching out she gently ran her fingers through his hair," he totally was, not all men out there are arseholes you know ".

 

After finishing their food, Nat had pulled up a movie on Netflix's and she and Bucky were now cuddled up on the sofa. Bucky felt content, his stomach was now full and the ache's he'd had from the previous night had finally disappeared. Next, to him, Nat was studying her phone.

"That guy from last night, Tony " Bucky hummed (He vaguely recollected a Tony ) "He must be loaded, I just googled him and he owns like a massive company, Stark industries, look Bucky ". Bucky pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at Natasha's phone.

"Tony Stark "

"Stark Industries, "Wow, Bucky had to admit, it made impressive reading.

"He befriended me on Instagram, let's look " Natasha scrolled down her phone and Tony Stark's profile popped up with an image of him standing next to his own private plane."Fuck, who owns a private plane, " (Tony Stark evidently ).

 

Now much more invested in Nat's phone than the film, Bucky continued to watch as Nat bought up images of Tony, his girlfriend Pepper a guy called Rhodey and fuck, fuck, fuck, Steve fuckin Rodgers.

 

Despite having slept the best part of the day, Bucky had still retired about eleven thirty and Natasha was now sitting on the couch waiting for Clint to return home, she was still looking through Tony's account, in particular, images of Tony and Steve together, Natasha was well aware that their friendship would be shortlived, (as is so often the case on Instagram), so deciding to take advantage while she could, she Fetched up an image she'd taken of Bucky a few weeks previously, tweaking it until it was perfect she hit the post button. The image was of Bucky reading quietly, his face was serious, perfectly framed by his longer hair, the light was pouring in through the window, perfectly highlighting his handsome features, Nat had loved it and wanted him to post it at the time but Bucky had flatly refused, saying it wasn't worth posting and nobody would like it, but there was no reason why she couldn't post it on her own account, was there?

 

Clint finally arrived half an hour later and just before retiring Nat checked her Instagram account, Bucky's picture had received 410 likes, including a "nice" comment from Tony Stark:) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

p>

 

 

 

  

 

 


	4. Steve Rodgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Steve.  
> I wracked my brains as to what music Tony and Steve would listen too while downing a bottle of single malt and decided it had to be the stones :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thankyou to you lovely people who have read, left kudos and commented :)

Steve Rodgers

"Now you answer " Steve grinned as Tony barked down the phone at him "Where the fuck where you last night when I needed you? "Steve smiled, instantly recalling a pair of pretty grey eyes.

  
"Busy actually " on the other end of the phone Tony sighed.

  
"A great fuckin friend you are, prioritising getting laid over rescuing your best friend" Steve could only imagine how cross Pepper had been.

  
"That bad huh " he could suddenly hear Peppers voice in the background, Tony went quiet , only to return moments later .

  
"Worst, any way you owe me, Pepper says your coming to supper tonight, her old school friend Sharon is in town and we need you to make up the numbers and you need to play nice, bring flowers " Steve groaned, looking around his apartment, like he could pluck an excuse out of thin air .

  
"Is this another one of Peppers setups " Tony laughed.

  
"Yup ".

Steve had to admit that Sharon was nice,(certainly an improvement on some of the previous people Pepper had set him up with ) and looking across the table he noticed her pretty brown eyes studying him, Pepper meanwhile was busy scolding Tony for something or other and rolling her eyes Sharon grinned.

"How long you been friends ? " Steve eyed Tony .

" About five years, Tony took me under his wing when I first moved to New York, the place seemed so big, I'm really a small town boy at heart ". Sharon nodded and Steve continued on  "I'm really lucky to have them, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey are my family now " .

Steve wasn't lying he loved Pepper almost as much as he loved Tony, he considered the woman to be nothing short of a saint for putting up with Tony and all his eccentricities but Steve was also aware that at the heart of their relationship was a deep understanding of one another and a loving bond that could never be broken and he kinda envied that .

Steve Rodgers

  
Height 6ft 4inchs

Blonde Hair

Blue eyes

Status Single

Occupation Laywer

Handsome as Hell

Lives alone in Upper Manhatten.

 

"Pepper tells me that you're a Lawyer "  Steve smiled ( He hated fuckin small talk over the dinner table, but unfortunately it went with the territory ).

"Yeah, I represent Tony which provides me with more than enough work " Sharon laughed and looked at Pepper who just rolled her eyes  

"I can only imagine ".

" Let's just say that life's never dull with Tony around ". Pepper watched as Sharon attempted to engage Steve in conversation, he was so bloody modest, what he had achieved since coming to New York was nothing short of remarkable .

"Actually, Steve's one of the most successful lawyers in the city, he has a long list of clients and offices Midtown, he's just being modest". Sharon nodded approvingly (Christ Pepper was doing a hard sell ) and Steve could see Sharon's mind, mentally working out his net worth, Tony, on the other hand, had clearly had enough of polite conversation and passing Steve a large whisky, nodded in the direction of the deck.

"Cigar?".

 

Once out on the balcony, Tony visibly relaxed and pulling out his lighter lit his own smoke, then passed it to Steve."Fuck there probably in there planning the wedding already, I can see it now, a nice ceremony in the Hamptons with at least fourteen bridesmaids " Steve snorted.

"Fuck you ".Tony took a long drag, exhaling slowly.

"Seriously though, what do you think of her? " Steve hesitated, he needed to be kind, she was Peppers friend after all .

"She's nice, a bit too wholesome, the kinda girl your mum would want you to bring home ". Tony grinned.

"She'd give you really pretty babies and I bet she keeps house, really nice "Steve snorted, shaking his head. 

"That's so fuckin sexist " Tony relaxed back in the chair and took another long drag.

"But true ".

To avoid any more small talk, they stayed out on the deck, just the two of them, Tony grabbed a bottle of scotch and put on some Rolling stones and closing his eyes sang along to "Gimme Shelter", meanwhile, Pepper and Sharon had disappeared somewhere, which was good, because it meant that Steve didn't feel overly guilty at abandoning them.

It was only when "Satisfaction" came on that Tony cracked open an eye and looked at Steve "How was your fuck last night? " Steve grinned back.

"Awesome actually " Tony immediately sat upright and grabbing the bottle of scotch refilled their glasses.

"Gimmee details " Steve sighed his mind was suddenly flooded which images of a naked James Buchannan Barnes ridding his cock.

"No details, but let us just say it was the best sex I've had for a long time, Steve had been haunted all day by images of James, the long Colome of his throat, abused pink lips, and pale grey eyes hazy with lust, not to mention body that seemed to be created for the sole purpose of taking his cock. " Tony smirked.

"He seemed really into you " Steve sighed again.

"Wouldn't know, he took off before I woke " Tony laughed.

"Thought they usually hung around " Steve reached for his whisky.

<> " Yeah Usually, I would have happily gone another couple of rounds this morning, maybe even taken him for some breakfast".( Now that was something new, Steve was usually keen to ditch his one night stands, saying it got awkward if they hung around for too long). .

"His friend Natasha, the hot redhead " Steve nodded "She's on Instagram " Getting up Tony disappeared, only to return moments later clutching his phone Steve meanwhile pulled his chair around, so he could see better and then waited as Tony bought up her account.

Natasha Romanoff of Queens New York City.

The first few pictures where of Natasha and then some of her and her and her boyfriend Clint (Steve chose to ignore the disappointed look on Tony's face ) there were also a couple of the cat Groot (which were seriously cute). A little disappointed, Tony was just about to close the account when a new post appeared. "It's James", leaning forward Steve took the phone from Tony, the picture was of James, he was sitting quietly reading a book, the light from the window highlighting his face, something inside Steve flipped, what was it about this James Buchanan Barnes. Steve instinctively hit the James hashtag "This account is private " Sighing Steve handed Tony back his phone, then pulling himself up announced that he needed to pee .

waiting until he'd gone Tony once again pulled up Natasha's account , James had already gained fifty likes, so pressing a heart Tony smiled to himself ,then tapped in the word "nice" it could just be his imagination but Steve seemed to really like Mr James Buchanan Barnes of Queens  .

 

Once in the bathroom Steve leant heavily on the hand basin, running the tap he rinsed his face with some cool water , the mere image of James had turned him on again (what the fuck Rodgers, get a grip for god sake) , the memory of the previous night was still too fresh in his mind,Steve tried in vain to distract himself, to think of Sharon, her pretty eyes and pleasing smile but it wasn't soft curves he craved, it was the taught chest of James Barnes, the grip of his firm, muscular thighs around his waist and the heavily stubbled jaw that had bestowed endless kisses.

 

Two hours and one and a half bottles of whisky later , Pepper reappeared dressed in pyjamas "Steve are you staying , I can make up one of the spare rooms if you like " Steve glanced at his watch, it was gone one and shaking his head he pulled himself up out of the seat .

"Thanks Pepper but I'm doing to head home " smiling she gave his arm a gentle squeeze .

"She really likes you, we're heading out to Long Island tomorrow, then maybe head over to the Hamptons if you fancied joining us? " Steves head was suddenly filled with the image of a heavily pregnant Sharon and fourteen bridesmaids, sighing he pressed a kiss to Peppers cheek 

"She's a lovely girl but "(she wasn't James Buchanan Barnes ), he really didn't need to finish his sentence, he could already see the disappointment in Peppers eyes as he made his excuses, followed by a hasty exit.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat arranges a night out in where else but Upper Manhattan and Bucky is confronted with not one but two faces from his past :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who continues to read, Kudos and comment, your the best :)

The Invitation

"Fuck " Clint's mouth fell open and he very nearly dropped the Bud he'd was holding. Nat had just appeared from the bedroom clad in a tight black tube dress which clung exquisitely to every one of her numerous curves and( fuck me now), heels, next to him Sam let out a long slow whistle which earned him a glare and an elbow to the ribs from Clint .

"You look fuckin awesome " Clint was a handsome guy but even he sometimes wondered just how he had managed to end up with someone quite as fucking amazing as Nat. Smiling she sashayed over to where he and Sam were standing, purposely exaggerating the swing of her hips as she moved (something Sam also appreciated ) then leant in press a kiss to his lips .

"Thank you honey " grabbing a bottle of Chablis from the fridge she poured herself her a large glass then she took a sip, she really hoped this party was going to be worth all the effort and expense but then she wasn't doing this for herself, she was doing it for Bucky .

"Sweetie " Natasha hummed happily as she sipped at her wine, "Have I forgotten something ? ". Clint frowned this dressing up and going downtown nonsense usually accompanied a special event. "It's not your birthday is it ?" Nat smiled .

"No baby " Clint pulled on his beer and continued to think .

" Shit it's not our anniversary "Besides him, Sam snorted .

"Your in major shit if it is mate " but Nat just shook her head .

"No baby it's not and if it was, do you honestly think that I would want these two dorks to spend it with us". (good point ) Clint smiled and took a pull of his Bud. Since meeting Nat his life had changed and for the better , before Clint had been a player, prone to bed hop from one girl to the next and it had been easy for him to seduce women with his rugged looks, startling blue eyes and razor-sharp wit ,but the moment he had met the fiery redhead all that changed, Nat was so much more than sex, she was his soul mate and (with Bucky's help and a bank loan) he intended to put a massive rock on her engagement finger ASAP .

"So it's just some party "Nat settled herself next to Clint who immediately swung an arm around her waist and pulled her close it was a possessive move but he wanted the world to know that Nat belonged to him.

"Fuck you smell as good as you look " being a therapist Nat usually smelt awesome but on special occasions, she always wore Dior she also knew it was Clint's favourite as he always commented whenever she wore it .

"Tell you what baby"Nat smiled leaning in for another kiss " when we get back, I'll wear just the heels and the perfume for you " Clint groaned his cock stirring in his suit pants ..

" For fuck sake, you two cut it out Where the hells Buck? " Sam was getting twitchy (and a little horny), it was gone nine on a Saturday night and if it had been any other week they would have already been in O Brian's, full of pizza and beer. "Come on man,the taxi's due "

 

In his room Buck gave himself the final once over ,he felt really good and he was pretty sure he looked good, (fuckable even) Nat had given him one of her random pamper sessions and had persuaded Sam to loan Bucky one of his designer suits for the evening , it was a soft blue-grey and was cut so it hung in all the right places, underneath he had a soft white tee, one of those nice linen knitted ones that were semi-translucent which gave a teasing hit of flesh plus showed your nipples(nice) and cost a fuckin fortune and he'd pulled his freshly washed hair back in a loose pony, as a final touch he threw on his Platinum dog tag , Bucky wasn't one for a lot of bling but this particular piece of jewellery had been a gift and he loved it ,it was simply the only embellishment being the dot over the J which was a whole carat of princess cut diamond .

"Hey " Sam whistled as he appeared and got Bucky to turn around "Looking smart my man "Sam high fived Bucky and handing him a beer raised a toast ."Here's to a great night out ".

 

"Age Of Ultron" was situated in the upper west side, the place wreaked of effortless cool and money but plenty of heads turned to look at Nat and the boys as they arrived.

"How'd you find this place? " Next to her Sam looked suitably impressed, Nat just shrugged.

"Some invites were floating around work and I just thought it might be fun " This wasn't at all unusual, Nat worked in a really smart salon and was frequently offered VIP tickets to events but the guys rarely attended, preferring their usual haunts in queens .

The place itself was decked out like one of those minimal lofts so trendy in the late eighties, early nineties all reclaimed wood and metal, apart from the bar that was a blaze of neon lighting that positively assaulted your eyeballs and disco glitter balls. The music was a throwback too ,Sly and the family stone, Bootsy and  seventies disco that immediately had everyone up out of their seats dancing (who can't resist boogying to Car Wash, after all, Sam couldn't and he had already found himself a tasty piece of ass to shake his booty with )  .

Hosts and Hostesses breezed around handing out drinks and once the guys had explored a little they settled themselves in one of the booths reserved for VIP guests .<

"You okay babe? " Bucky nodded and reaching out across the table took Nat's hand in his .

"I'm glad we did this , it's nice to go somewhere new " Bucky loved O'Brians but he was never going to meet Mr fuckable there and he needed sex he hadn't slept with anyone since Steve (I'm fuckin gorgeous) Rodgers, a night that still haunted his dreams and that had been a couple of weeks ago now .

O' Brians was mostly frequented by older couples and families with kids but it did cheap pizza and beer and it worked for them ."You look great by the way " Nat smiled .

"So do you, baby, now don't just sit here with us, she glanced at Clint go get that sexy ass out there." Laughing Bucky saluted and disposing of his jacket wandered over to where Sam was propping up the bar .

"Hey " Sam spotted him and waved him over "Buck this is Wanda "The pretty blonde smiled and offered her hand .

"Pleased to meet you " She had a thick accent Bucky couldn't quite place, eastern European maybe?

"Wanda's an actress " Bucky hummed, she did look vaguely familiar "She did that ad for cat food, you know the one " Bucky nodded .

"Of course, I thought I recognised you" (not a fuckin clue ) but Sam seemed really into her so Bucky played along .

"Sam says that you all share a home " Buck smiled .

"Yeah we've got a place in queen's, me, Sam and Nat " Wanda quirked a brow .

"Nat " Bucky quickly explained .

"Yeah Nat's our other roomy, she's over there in the black dress " Wanda's eyes fixed on the booth .

"I noticed her when she came in , she's seriously hot , I could totally go for her" , Sam looked briefly puzzled until Wanda explained that she was Bi , Sam's face broke out into a massive grin and Bucky knew he was already mentally envisaging threesomes ,it seemed Sam had hit the jackpot .

 

After abusing the free bar for a while longer they all hit the dance floor, Clint and Nat were already dancing up a storm and after a quick introduction Wanda, Sam and Bucky joined them, closing his eyes he let himself get lost in the music, who knew that he secretly had a thing for Disco (he was most definitely going to download Odysseys greatest hits when he got back home), other people moved around him and some even tried to engage him in conversation, but the trouble was Steve Rodgers was a hard act to follow and he imagined what it would be like if Steve were here to dance with him, pressed together on the crowded dance floor, their bodies moving as one . It was only when he was aware of Sam, his voice raised that he opened his eyes, Sam had squared off to some guy and they were arguing. Nat's hand appeared on his arm and pulled him away .

"Let's go baby " Bucky frowned (What the fuck) it was only then that Bucky realised the guy was Brock .

Nat wasted no time in grabbing their coats, Bucky felt physically sick , he hadn't heard or seen anything of Brock since he had admitted his infidelities and Bucky had walked out .Sam had now joined them with Wanda in tow and they were all moving swiftly towards the door when Bucky suddenly lost his footing "Shit " He stumbled, slamming hard into some guy, pulling himself up he went to apologise only to be greeted by a familiar pair of blue eyes "Steve " Bucky groaned, he'd only gone headlong into Mr Tall, Handsome, Upper Manhattan, fuck could this evening get any worst .

  /p>

 

 

 


	6. Lets Spend the night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was happily minding his own business when he literally runs into James Buchanan Barnes.
> 
> Warning this chapter contains smut and sex and more smut :)  
> This time it's bottom Bucky but I may switch things up a little as Bucky becomes more sexually confident :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this, I haven't written smut in ages .and both boys are totally on board for uncomplicated sex )  
> Comments make my day :)

                                                                                         Let's Spend The Night Together 

 

"Oooff " Something or more lightly someone slammed straight into the back of Steve, sending his Pino Grigio flying, "You fuckin idiot "Swinging around he searched for the cause only to stop abruptly when he was confronted with none other than the elusive Janes Buchanan Barnes.

"Steve " Bucky stared up at him, his pretty grey eyes wide in horror (well at least he remembered his name which was something )"I'm so sorry I" Bucky nervously glanced behind him and Steve could feel the tension running through his body  "Listen I'm so sorry but I need to go " Bucky went to move but Steve stopped him. 

"Oh no, you don't," Steve took hold of  Bucky's arm and held him still " you don't just run into me, spill my drink then legit, who are you fuckin Cinderella ? ". Steve wasn't about to let the guy who had haunted his dreams for the past two weeks, disappear on him again so soon. 

"It's his ex " Natasha appeared at Steve's side "and he's a complete arse " Steve glanced up to see a man approaching, he looked unsteady on his feet and had definitely had too much to drink ."we don't need this shit, the guys a complete loser " Steve watched warily as the man came closer, he was shorter than Steve but well built with a square jaw (Bucky definitely had a type ) but it was nothing Steve couldn't handle.

"Leave this to me " Swinging his arm around his shoulder, Steve pulled Bucky close noticing how perfectly his body slotted in next to his own, Bucky gave him a quizzical look but went with it.

"Buckeeeeeee" As the man approached his gaze drifting from Bucky to Steve then back to Bucky. "Buck, I just wanted to talk, say hello, check you were okay".The guy had a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Steve didn't like that.

"Don't flatter yourself "Besides him Nat was positively bristling. The guy finally came to a halt, wobbling slightly as he eyed them, Steve wasn't sure what the history was between him and Bucky but it clearly hadn't ended well and the atmosphere was incredibly tense. Steve decided they could either all stand there in what had become an awkward silence or he could take charge of the situation, he opted for the latter .

"I'm Steve, nice to meet you "Brock faltered, his eyes questioning

"Brock Rumalow, I'm Bucky's " Natasha muscled her way forward

"Ex, he's Bucky's Ex " Steve grinned, he really liked Nat, she would make an awesome lawyer. "Well it was nice meeting you, Mr Bumalow " the other man scowled.

"It's Rumalow actually " Steve waved his hand.

"Whatever, well lovely as this is, we have to go, now where's Tony? " Scanning the joint, with no success Steve finally put his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle and from within the crowd Tony's head appeared and Steve gestured towards the exit, he still had Bucky tucked up against him and as Brock was still watching them intently so he decided it was best to keep Bucky close.

"Let's go guys " they all started to move towards the door collecting Sam, Wanda, Clint and Tony en route.

"What's up " Tony's concerned face instantly broke into a smile as he saw Tash and Bucky trailing behind his friend.

"Bucky needs to get out of here and we're helping " Tony frowned.

"why " Steve shook his head.

"I'll explain later, just call for the limo will you " Tony nodded "we'll take them to Sana Lucia's " Tony's grinned.

"Good call Stevie Baby ".< /p>

 

 

 

Santa Lucia's was a small family run Italian restaurant situated in one of the numerous side roads off 86th street, a rare jewel nestled in amongst the endless, minimalist office blocks of Upper Manhattan it wasn't expensive or smart, instead, it was old and a little frayed around the edges but that only added to the charm.

The owners Maria and Marco greeted both Tony and Steve in turn like long lost family and they were all pulled in for a hug. Clint for his part had been a little confused as they had all been herded into a huge black limo .

"how do we even know these guys ? " Nat smiled

"We met Steve and Tony a couple of weeks ago, it's okay their cool and also extremely rich " Clint nodded (making a mental note never to let Nat out alone ever again ) and his eyes moved to Tony, the Rolex the guy had on his wrist was probably worth more than Clint earned in six months , but if Nat said that they were cool, then they must be okay, so he decided he might as well abuse the limo's drinks cabinet .

 

Once inside the group where ushered to a large table situated in the far corner of the room , the restaurant was still crowded despite the late hour which was probably due to the fact that there was a small improvised dance floor in the centre of the restaurant and a few couples were up dancing to the music .

"I love this " Nat's eyes sparkled as she scanned the place "I never knew it even existed " Tony smirked, tapping the side of his nose .

"It's a well-kept secret, Santa Lucia's been here as long as I can remember, my parents always bought me here as a child "Steve noted the brief melancholy in Tony's eyes but it was fleeting and within seconds he was smiling again ."Now who's hungry, this place does the best Fettuccine Alfredo on the planet ".

Bucky had been quiet and Steve watched as he picked at his food and moving around the table Steve settled himself in the seat next to him ."Is everything okay? " Bucky blinked up at him .

"Yeah good, this place is really nice by the way " Picking up the wine bottle Steve topped both their glasses .

"Tony loves it here, it's mostly due to him that it's survived all this time " Steve watched as Bucky took a sip of his wine, entranced by the cupid's brow of his mouth, the mouth that once upon a time had been around his cock ."Yeah Tony's got a big heart ,but people abuse it " Bucky nodded, he knew all about people abusing other peoples hearts "Listen why don't we get out of here, my place is only ten minutes away and we could um " Steve scratched his head searching for the right word .

"Talk " Bucky smiled

"Yeah Steve" nodded  "Yeah we could definitely talk ".

As soon as they were inside the limousine Steve had Bucky's lips on his own "Fuck I've been wanting to do that ever since you ran into me " Bucky kissed him back, Steve was a great kisser and a make-out session was just what he needed to forget about Brock. Steve pushed Bucky back against the seat "Fuck do you know that I haven't stopped. thinking about you and that talented mouth of yours ever had sex in the back seat of a limousine? " Bucky grinned .

"No, but I have a feeling that's going to change", Steve laughed and instructed the driver to circle the block, then set to work on Bucky. First, he dispensed with his jacket and tee and palmed at his cock through his trousers. Steve couldn't help himself and abused Bucky's exposed flesh, littering the skin with kisses and worrying his nipples with his teeth, meanwhile, Bucky was quickly becoming a hot mess. 

 

"I need you, Steve, I need you to fuck me so bad " Steve let out a loud groan and after briefly fumbling with the zipper on his pants he let his cock spring free

"Touch it, baby, I need you to touch it " Bucky took the cock in his hand, it was hot and hard and the tip glistened with precum. Falling on his knees Bucky settled himself between Steve's long legs, Steve meanwhile was watching him through lust blown eyes and as he gently let his tongue run over the tip, Bucky's mouth immediately exploded with the salty taste of Steve then leaning in he did his utmost to take in all of his length/p>

"Fuck " Steve gasped and reaching out grabbed a fistful of Bucky's hair, Bucky's mouth was fuckin amazing the way it worked his cock, licking it's length, sucking his balls and lapping up his pre-cum. 

"Dam it Bucky, I'm going to fuck you so bad " Bucky snorted around a mouth full of dick .

"I'm counting on it " Steve let himself relax back against the headrest and closed his eyes, two weeks of dreaming about this, about Bucky and he's fuckin perfect mouth and it was actually happening, Bucky was in front of him, on his knees, blowing his cock and it was awesome .

 

Once they had finally left the Limo, Steve made for his apartment his head full of things he wanted to do to Bucky, after giving the night porter a cursory glance they headed for the lift and once inside Steve spun Bucky round to face the mirrors. "Look at me " Steve made Bucky looks at his reflection , I'm going to make you watch as I fuck you " Hitting the red button Steve stalled the lift then coming up behind Bucky pressed his body against the other man's "I want you to watch as I cum " Steve wasn't one for dirty talk normally but there was something about Bucky, something about him that made Steve more assertive, more dominant even, Bucky keened and let Steve kiss the length of his neck, while nimble fingers unzipped his trousers, letting them drop to the floor .

> "Hands above your head, against the mirror " Bucky leant forward all the time watching Steve through a curtain of hair, looking up his eyes locked with Steve's "Ready " Bucky nodded as Steve's already lubed finger pushed slowly inside. Bucky groaned at the intrusion, even with Steve's careful prepping it still burnt a little  
"You okay ?" Bucky nodded so Steve continued .

One finger quickly became two then three and Steve carefully scissored them to ensure Bucky was ready ,he delighted in hitting Bucky's little gland occasionally just to hear the obscene noise that the other man-made then finally pulling on a condom he gently pressed a solitary kiss to Bucky's sweaty brow "You ready for me baby " Bucky nodded and so lining himself up Steve pushed in .

Bucky's body absorbed his dick like it was created solely for that purpose and Steve cherished the warmth of the others mans body, once fully seated Steve glanced up at Bucky who already looked completely wrecked. "Ready Baby " Bucky scowled which Steve found adorable .

"Just move already " Bucky's breathing was ragged ,the rise and fall of his chest irregular "Please Steve I need you " Steve pulled out slowly then slammed back in causing Bucky to cry out (Fuck was there CCTV in these lifts ) after which Steve set a steady pace repeatedly slamming into Bucky, watching his reactions through the glass, which Bucky had to admit was strangely erotic, and he, 'd definitely be doing it again. (congratulations Bucky two firsts in one-night, so much for his Vanilla sex life.)p>

 

Finally, they made it into the apartment and Steve made for the fridge, and after pulling out two bottles of water, handed one to Bucky "here drink this, you'll be dehydrated". Bucky took the bottle gratefully " I'm just going to run us a bath, Bucky looked puzzled but Steve just shrugged " thought it might be nice to get clean, "Bucky agreed he was just surprised that was all .  
Entering the bathroom Bucky has instantly reminded of their little flat in queens the whole room smelt of eucalyptus and Lemongrass, testing the temperature Steve removed the last of his clothes and climbed in, then gestured for Bucky to join him. Bucky was aware of Steve watching him as he stripped then climbing in he settled himself between the taller man's legs then leaning back rested his head on his chest .

"This is nice " Steve had picked up a washcloth and was using it to clean Bucky, Steve just hummed "do you do this for all your one night stands? " Bucky strained to look up at Steve's face .

"Two nights " Bucky frowned

"What do you mean " Steve placed the cloth on the side of the bath and wrapping his arms around Bucky pulled his flush to his chest .

"Well this technically this isn't a one night stand, it's a two-night stand " Buck snorted .

"No it's not a two-night stand that implies two consecutive nights, this is just a one night stand that's happened twice over ". Steve smiled, he liked Bucky, he could have easily put him in a cab and sent him home after they'd had sex but Steve didn't want him to leave and Bucky was worth more than that .

They stayed in the bath until the water went cold and their skin wrinkled, then Steve dried them both off in the biggest, fluffiest white towels Bucky had ever seen, finally they both. Climbed into Steve's bed and Bucky was immediately reminded just how comfortable it was, he suddenly felt exhausted and flipping on his side, he positioned his pillow so they were just right, and he was just drifting off when he became aware of a pair of strong arms reaching out and pulling him close, hot breath on his skin .

"You don't mind "Steve's' voice was soft and sleepy .

"No it's nice " Steve pulled him closer still, so he was flush against his body .

"No running out on me this time, you promise " Bucky smiled happily settled in Steve's warm embrace .

"I promise ".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Cosmopolitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after and this time Bucky has stuck around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive Thankyou to those who have continued to read, comment and Kudos :)

Cosmopolitan

Bucky stirred and reaching for his phone checked the time, it was gone nine and this time it was Steves half of the bed that lay empty. Letting his head fall back onto soft pillows Bucky starred up at the ceiling. Last night with Steve had been great and the way he had held him as he slept made it feel a bit more meaningful than his usual one night stands,( Bucky was under no illusion, that was exactly what this was ) plus it had gone a long way to wiping out any further thoughts of Brock.

 

Raising himself he went to pee, then tentatively looked at himself in the mirror and to his relief, he looked okay, good even (obviously being fucked senseless by some Andonis was good for the complexion) so grabbing his tee he wandered off in search of his host.

When Bucky finally found Steve he was sitting at a large desk, typing furiously in what Bucky assumed was his office, Bucky hovered nervously for a moment then cleared his throat which instantly drew Steve's attention.

"Hi " Bucky suddenly felt like he was intruding but Steve just smiled.

"Sleep well? " Bucky nodded "You hungry?" Steve raised himself from the chair then wandering across the room, pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"I don't want to keep you but coffee would be nice " Steve headed towards what turned out to be a huge open plan living space, one which would have fitted in their small flat in queens three times over.

"Fuck " Bucky couldn't help but be impressed, this amount of floor space in Upper Manhatten cost serious amounts of money, did he even know what Steve did for a living.

"Yeah "Steve was doing that cute thing when he didn't quite know how to react "Tony helped me choose a flat when I first arrived here and as you can see " Steve gestured to his surroundings "things got a little out of hand ". Settling himself on one of the stools Bucky watched as Steve moved around the kitchen "Milk "Bucky shook his head.

"Do you work for Tony " Steve settled himself on a stool opposite and pushed Bucky's coffee across the table towards him.

"Yes and no, as Tony's lawyer most of my work comes from him but I do a little work outside of that, if the money is good " Bucky could only imagine the sums involved to afford this place, Steve must be a really good Lawyer.

"Tell me about Brock " Bucky fiddled nervously with his coffee cup, then looking up found Steve studying him.

"What do you want to know? " Bucky suddenly felt defensive  "He's just an ex that's all " Steve frowned.

"An Ex that has you running for the door " Steve reached over and took Bucky's hand in his own "Look you don't have to tell me but I like you James Buchanan Barnes and I don't like seeing people I like getting fucked over ", Bucky's heart flipped a little at Steves words, so, without going into too much detail he did his best to explain just what a complete arse Brock was and how he never wanted to date again. Steve listened intently, breaking only to refill their coffee cups.

"What about you "Bucky looked at Steve "How are you still single ", Steve just shrugged.

"I'm a target for just about every ambitious woman in Manhattan and people are constantly trying to set me up but quite honestly, I don't have the time for relationships and they would only end up being disappointed " Bucky nodded he knew only too well, having been set up on dates himself, they rarely developed into anything . "Tony's wife Pepper tries to hook me up occasionally, in fact, the last time was the night after I met you " Bucky sensed a glint in Steves' eye.

"Oh yes, and how did that go? " Steve stood and slowly moved to settle next to Bucky.

"Not good, I had a hard on all night, thinking about you " Bucky laughed, he liked the fact that Steve had been thinking about him ."Oh, you think that's funny, do you? " Steve suddenly had a fistful of Bucky's hair and tilting his head kissed him heatedly, Bucky moaned into the kiss, it was warm and needy and clearly Steve had only one thing on his mind as he led Bucky back to his bed. 

 

To say that Bucky had been fucked soundly was an understatement , by the time Steve had finished with him he could barely put one foot in front of the other (not that he was complaining ) but it was nice that Steve had taken the time to run him home and as soon as he stepped in the door Natasha had appeared and demanded details.

"So? "Throwing his suit jacket on a chair Bucky collapsed onto the couch and within seconds Nat had settled beside him.

"James Buchanan Barnes are you going to give me details or not " Bucky just grinned

"It was awesome, the sex was awesome and Steve's a really nice guy " Nat squealed, one of those high pitched squeals that would attract dogs.

"Please, tell me that you are seeing him again " Bucky sighed.

"It's just sex Nat "beside him Nat huffed "but yes, he's taken my number and we've arranged to hook up".Nat did a mini fist pump into the air and pulled Bucky into a fierce hug.

"I knew he liked you, he didn't take his eyes off you all night, plus I may have a bet going with Clint and Sam that you'll be going steady by the end of the year "Bucky laughed.

"Nat I've told you it's just sex " Nat smiled.

"I'm not so sure, let's just call it women's intuition".

 

 

It wasn't until two weeks later that Steve finally called "Hi Bucky" Bucky's heart may or may not have flipped at the sound of the other man's voice ."I was wondering if you um, if you fancied coming over to my place tonight, we could, um talk" Bucky couldn't help but laugh

"Talk um " he knew on the other end of the phone Steve was probably blushing. " Yeah that would be cool, we could definitely talk " and after arranging a time Bucky put down his phone, there was something strangely endearing about Steve's inability to talk about sex, especially considering the guy was a top lawyer and probably earned a five-figure salary.

"It's a booty call " Bucky sighed when confronted by Nat "we are just hooking up for sex, honestly, Nat, I love that you want to romanticise this but the truth is he's just a great fuck  "Nat settled at one of the stools in their tiny kitchen watching Bucky as he made pasta (good for stamina) .

"And your content with that ?" Bucky knew where Nat was coming from, he was pretty sure that Clint intended to propose soon and since their night out Sam and Wanda's relationship was going from strength to strength, Nat loved Bucky and she would love nothing better than to see him in a loving relationship of his own.

"I worry about you, that's all, I hate Brock for what he did to you and I couldn't bear to watch you end up alone, you need to find it in your heart to love again  ". Wandering over Bucky pulled Nat to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Steves great and believe me when I say he's done loads for my confidence but guys like him just don't commit to people like me." Nat huffed .

"Richard Gere did in pretty woman " Bucky laughed, if only life were like the movies.

 

One month later and Bucky had seen Steve six times,six fuckin awesome times, occasionally Steve was away with work but on days he was in Manhattan he always almost always called Bucky,sometimes they just had sex , but then other times Steve would cook them supper and they would curl up together on the sofa and watch some TV .

 

It was a Friday afternoon in Sunny Manhattan and Steve had just finished a call to Bucky, looking up he found Tony leaning against the doorframe. "You still seeing that guy? " Steve blinked up at him .

"Who ? " Tony rolled his eyes , Steve was so bloody transparent .

"The pretty one ,with the great hair " Steve frowned .

"You mean James ? " Tony nodded . 

"That's the guy, it's been going on a while now " Steve shrugged .

" It works well, we hook up, have great sex and he goes home afterwards, no ties, no commitment. " Tony hummed and slid into the Seat opposite... 

"Would it complicate things if you invited him over to our place, only Pepper is having a few people over, for a small fundraiser and I thought it might be nice if he tagged along " Steve sank back into his chair .

"I dunno Tony, it's not that kind of relationship " Tony shrugged, dropping his sunnies so that they balanced on the bridge of his nose .

"Just thought it might keep the Banshee's at bay, you know? " Steve knew only too well, every time Pepper had one of these events, he resembled a piece of prime steak, dangled in front of a pack of hungry wolves. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt " Tony grinned .

"Great " The dress codes casual and you need to be at ours on Sunday around two and don't forget your wallet, we're doing this for charity goddammit  ". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Heartbreakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky attends Peppers fundraiser and Steve makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes my day :)

HeartBreakers

It seemed to Bucky that everyone was allowed an opinion apart from him of course, he was currently standing in the centre of their small living space, waiting while Nat and Wanda discussed whether he should wear a red polo or a blue button-down to Peppers fundraiser (what did smart/casual even mean, Bucky sure as hell didn't know ) so he asked the girls for some advice, a move he instantly regretted.

"I don't know "Wanda pushed "Red makes him look hot and flushed " beside her Nat sighed, all the time eyeing Bucky.

"Well, what's wrong with the blue? " Wanda shrugged

"Nothing, just it's a bit " she huffed, looking defeated, besides her, Nat nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean " Bucky frowned, eyeing the two girls, what did they mean? what was wrong with them, these were his favourite clothes they were dismissing goddamit.

"What else is there? " Wanda made to move but Nat shook her head.

"These two are the best of the bunch, I would put him in that linen tee again but exposed nipples probably aren't acceptable, plus Steve's already seen him in it ".

"And without it "Clint who was in the kitchen making brownies appeared in the doorway "What about that green knitted polo, I always think how hot Buck's looks in that " Everyone turned to stare at Clint, who sighing disappeared into Bucky's bedroom, only to reappear moments later clutching the top. "It brings out the green in your eyes" winking at Bucky he returned to the kitchen, leaving everyone else a little speechless, (how did Clint know were to find it, fuck Bucky wouldn't have known and it was his top )finally Wanda broke the silence.

"Well, it won't hurt to try it " Bucky slipped the top on.

"Well? " Clint's voice came from the kitchen, the top sat perfectly over Bucky's skinnies, the sleeves cutting across his chest and muscular arms perfectly, Wanda clapped her hands together clearly happy with Clint's choice, Nat, on the other hand, was still looking a little bemused.

 

"Perfect "

 

Bucky was waiting outside the flat when Steve pulled up, lowering the window Steve let out a low whistle, which caused Bucky to blush.

"You look great " Getting out Steve made his way over to Bucky and pressed a kiss to his lips, Bucky tasted like toothpaste and chocolate.

"Brownies " Bucky explained, "Clint makes the worlds best Brownies " Steve deepened the kiss, causing Bucky to groan, what was it about Steve, he could get Bucky half hard in seconds and he certainly didn't want to arrive at Tony and Peppers with a raging hard-on.

"Steve" Bucky pushed him away, whilst straightening his now messed up hair  "You get me all horny " Steve grinned.

"That was my intention " Bucky huffed.

"Not before the fundraiser " Bucky leant forward giving Steve a quick peck on the cheek "After though, I promise we can talk as much as you like".

Bucky wasn't sure how Steve managed to keep such a calm exterior, as soon as the guy walked through the door, several women made a beeline for him, almost knocking each other out of the way in order to gain his attention. Steve, of course, took it all in his stride, greeting each of the women individually, causing them all to giggle and blush. Bucky meanwhile hovered by the door, lost without Steve to guide him but to his relief, moments later a pretty blond approached and offering out her hand, she smiled.

"You must be James, I'm Pepper, it's lovely to finally meet you " Bucky took her hand but instead of shaking it, she held on to it, all the time leading him towards where Steve was now standing surrounded by numerous females. "Ladies " Pepper interrupted "May I introduce James " several heads swung around to give him the once-over, carefully eyeing him up and down. Bucky liked women, Nat was his best friend for god's sake but these women were different to any of the women Bucky knew, they were predatory, each of them wearing way too much makeup to be called naturally pretty and the overpowering smell of perfume was suffocating.

"James is a close friend of Steve's " Pepper raised a brow, she had agreed with Tony that she would leave it to Steve, as to how he wanted to play this, all Tony had said was that Steve would be bringing a date and that his name was James. However, anything  Steve might have said was suddenly halted with the arrival of Tony holding a hammer in one hand and a whisky in the other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for joining us, this afternoon's proceedings are in aid of Children in Crisis " Tony glanced across at Pepper " A charity very close to both my and Peppers heart. Please, you're here to enjoy yourselves but can I urge you to dig deep and donate, after all, is an extremely worthwhile cause ". After a quick speech by a representative of the charity, Tony began a small auction, when Bucky had told Nat that there was to be one, she had persuaded her salon to donate a gift card, a package that included a whole afternoon of treatments, Bucky had been blown away by the salons generosity but he knew it was all due to Nat's hard work .

First up was a flight in Tony's private plane, the amounts being bid by this group were eye-watering and Bucky felt completely out of his league, he and his housemates had collected two hundred dollars for him to donate, but he wasn't sure he would be able to afford anything at this rate. Next was a holiday, then a box at the theatre etc. Finally, they came to Bucky's donation and he was proud when it went for a decent amount to Pepper who argued that after being married to Tony, this is exactly what she needed.

The next one took Bucky by surprise "A snog with Steve " Steve gave him a sheepish grin, later Steve explained that it was customary for him to always donate at least one kiss, Bucky watched as the figure went higher and higher, fuck if they knew what he got for free, they'd be so jealous . Eventually, Bucky finally found something he could afford and he bid on four tickets to a soccer game, (society women clearly weren't into football ), and he decided that he would take Clint and Sam and maybe even ask Steve if he would like to join them.

Once the auction was over, they all went back to small talk over drinks and canapes, Steve was still surrounded by a swarm of women and Bucky had managed to get cornered by a guy called Bruce, who although nice enough was on the same level of crazy as Tony. Bruce was a really nice guy but unlike Steve he was openly gay and Steve hadn't been at all surprised when he had headed straight for Bucky . "Excuse me, ladies, after several minutes of watching Bruce's clumsy attempts to make a move on his date, Steve had finally had enough. Making his way across the room he headed straight for the two men "Bruce how nice to see you "  Bruce smiled, greeting Steve warmly "I see you've met my boyfriend " Bucky blinked at Steve who was still holding eye contact with Bruce, for his part, Bruce looked a little surprised.

"Steve I had no idea " Steve smiled.

"How would you know, it's fine Bruce, no hard feelings "Bruce grinned 

"He's hot though, You can't blame me for trying " Steve shook his head knowingly, Bucky meanwhile was completely lost. "You and James really must come to dinner one night " Steve nodded, saying that he would call Bruce and that they would arrange a date, as soon as Bruce walked away Steve bent down, whispering in Bucky's ear

"He's a terrible cook he probably wants a threesome " meanwhile Bucky choked on his drink.

 

From that moment on Steve made it very clear that Bucky was with him, holding him close and even giving him the occasional kiss (that was several thousand pounds worth of kisses, Bucky was keeping count ) Meanwhile he was drawing endless evil glares from nearly every female in the room(If looks could kill Bucky would have been murdred several times over).

"I need to pee " Bucky strugled to release himself from Steve's arms and after finding the restroom Bucky checked himself out in the mirror.The afternoon had been nice and Bucky had decided that he liked not only Tony,but Pepper and even Bruce, honestly he wasn't sure about the others, they all seemed vain and shallow and he was really glad he had normal people in his life like Nat and Sam. Also, Steve's open display of affection had taken him by surprise, especially in front of so many people and he couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling building in his chest and nestling around his heart. "His boyfriend " Bucky's heart had flipped when Steve had used that phrase to describe him and Bucky couldn't help but admit to himself that it sounded really nice, he briefly chastised himself, their relationship was based purely on sex, but still, he could definitely get used to being Steve Rodger's boyfriend.

 

 

 

As soon as they got back home, Steve had dragged Bucky straight into the bedroom and finding some silk ties from one of the draws at the side of the bed (so shades of grey )he carefully tied Bucky's wrists to the bedposts, then secured a blindfold.

"You okay with this? " Bucky could feel Steve's hot breath against his skin.

"Yes " Bucky was nervous and it seemed that Steve had picked up on his unease.

"Nothing too kinky, I promise, just say the word and I'll stop,Bucky nodded , he trusted Steve so much more than he had ever trusted Brock , maybe that's why he had always been so cautious,maybe he'd always been afraid of being hurt. 

Steve worked slowly, pressing soft kisses the length of Bucky's body ,paying special attention to his pert ,pink nipples, worrying them playfully with his teeth. Bucky arched straining against the ties holding him, but Steve just shushed him,

"it's okay baby "with gentle hands Steve prised open Bucky's legs then burrying his head between them breathed deeply . "You smell so fuckin good baby "

"Steve "Bucky squirmed under all the attention his body hot ,his face flushed . Steve calmed him by gently kissing and nipping at his inner thighs, rubbing soft fingers across Bucky's hips whilst all the time ignoring the cock, so clearly desperate for his attention.

"Steve please " Bucky pulled against his restraints.

"Okay baby " Steve's breath ghosted his skin "So beautiful " Bucky arched desperately searching for some point of contact ."I'm here baby " Suddenly Bucky's cock was engulfed in a warm heat.

"Shit Steve", Steve's mouth felt fuckin amazing and he worked around Bucky's cock like a pro, taking his length and causing Bucky to desperately cry out his name again and again.   

 "Come for me baby, I want to taste your cum " God for a top lawyer Steve certainly had a filthy mouth. 

"Steeeeeve " Bucky arched letting out a needy whine.

"Okay Baby " Steve's mouth once again enveloped him, Bucky desperately wanted to see just how beautiful Steve looked with his mouth around his cock as he came but the restraints held firm.

"God Steve I'm close " Steve hummed tasting the salty cum ."I know baby, now let me take care of you   ".

 

They went a couple more rounds, Steve opening Bucky up with skilled fingers then thrusting into his body as the other man keened and cried out in heated bliss. Finally, they made it into the bathtub were Bucky lay quietly, flush against Steves' chest.

"You okay? " Bucky nodded looking up to find Steve watching him. Picking up a washcloth Steve slowly ran it over Bucky's body ."You did well today " Bucky hummed, utterly content to be wrapped up in Steve's arms .

"I think we pissed a few people off though " Bucky shifted so he could look at Steve."Honestly though, they were a bunch of harpies  " Steve snorted "Promise me you'll never marry one of those women " Steve went suddenly quiet thinking back to all those pushy women and their unwanted attention, having Bucky in his life was so much better than any of them.

"I won't I promise ".

 

Despite being early Sunday evening, Steve had work to do, so leaving Bucky crossed legged on his bed, he made for his office. Bucky meanwhile was playing with the new phone he had convinced Steve to bid on, it was an Android a massive improvement on Steve's previous one and had loads of extra's that Bucky was happily exploring. Taking the sim out of Steve's previous phone he carefully installed it in the new one then left the phone to charge. 

The phone needed at least an hour ,so Switching on the TV Bucky settled back to scan netflix's , Steve had said that he would be a couple of hours but he had persuaded Bucky to stay with him that night and head back home the following day.

After watching two episodes of friends Bucky checked the phone then pulling out his own mobile dialled Steve's number just to make sure that everything was working properly and to set Steves's ring tone, (After great consideration, he'd settled on Niki Minaj Starships )Flicking through Steve's contacts he also noticed that Steve had set an image to Bucky's number and Bucky being a nosey kind of guy couldn't help but look .

Bucky instantly regretted looking and he blinked in horror, staring back at him was his face, yes it was definitely him and he had his mouth wrapped around Steve's cock , Bucky just starred at the image.  
"What the fuck " dropping the phone on the bed Bucky continued to stare as Steve's phone rang out To say Bucky was shocked was an understatment, just how many people had Steve shown that picture too , he had trusted Steve, when had he taken that picture, surely Bucky would have remembered if Steve had taken one.  
Tears pricked at Bucky's eyes and he fought to control his emotions, this was just the sort of thing Brock would have done ,but not Steve , Steve was nice god damm it , half of him wanted to storm in and confront Steve, but instead, he slipped quietly off the bed, collected his stuff and made straight for the door .

 

By the time he was out on the street he had given in to his tears, pulling out his phone he immediately dialled Nat .

 

"Baby what's wrong " Bucky's breath hitched .

"Can you come and pick me up " Nat was quiet for a second .

"Clint's already on his way, where are you, baby? " Bucky let out a sob .

"I'm outside Steve's,I don't know the exact address , please hurry " . .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Kick in the Gut .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bucky's discovery .  
> Love these boys ,one more chapter until their Happy Ever After :)

A kick in the Gut.

Bucky sat quietly in the back of Clint's car, every once in a while Nat would check on him, but all he really wanted was to be alone and shut out the rest of the world.

  
"I'm going to lie down "Dropping his messenger bag by the door Bucky made straight for his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What the fuck " Nat shook her head.

"Give him a while "Nat stared at the closed door, Bucky resembled a wounded animal when he was really upset, his instinct was to isolate himself and hide away, Nat had seen it all before with his breakup with Brock.

"What do you think happened? " Clint sank down into the sofa and encouraged Nat to join him.

"I don't know " she was still staring at the door, aching to go help soothe whatever pain Bucky was going through, six months ago when Bucky had found out about Brocks infidelities his world had collapsed around him, leaving him an emotional and physical mess, both Nat and Sam had picked up the pieces and carefully put him back together ,the last thing she wanted to see was all their hard work unravel before their very eyes .

 

Natasha managed to wait all of two hours before she ventured into Bucky's room, armed with Clint's brownies and Earl Grey tea.

"Bucky baby " Buck had fallen into a fitful sleep " drink this "she waited while Bucky made himself comfortable, he'd been crying and his eyes were red and his skin was blotchy, Nat settled her self on the end of the bed. "What happened, baby ? ". Bucky frowned, staring into his cup.

"Steve wasn't the person I thought he was " reaching out Nat took Bucky's hand in her own, it was good he was talking.

"What do you mean? " Bucky looked up, meeting her gaze.

"I've been an idiot, that's all " Bucky took a sip of his tea, now staring into space, losing himself in his own thoughts but Nat made him focus, not letting him disappear inside himself again.

"Baby tell me exactly what happened ".

 

Meanwhile, Steve sat on the edge of the bed and once again tried calling Bucky's number, two hours ago he had finished his work and had looked forward to spending the evening curled around Bucky watching some Netflix, instead he'd been greeted by an empty room and no sign of the other man.

"Shit " Yet again Bucky's phone went straight to voice mail, surely if Bucky had to leave, he would have come and told Steve, nobody just ups and leaves without saying anything.

 

Five phone calls and half a bottle of scotch later Steve decided to quit, maybe there had been an emergency and Bucky had left , if so he wouldn't have had time to tell Steve or answer his phone, Steve desperate now, quickly convinced himself that it was the only rational explanation and that he would definitely have a phone call from Bucky soon, but Steve didn't hear back from Bucky that day or any of the following.

 

It was a bright day two weeks later when Pepper Pots walked into Nat's salon, with everything that had gone on lately Nat had completely forgotten about the auction and Bucky hadn't spoken about that day again.

"Nat your two o clock has arrived" She was busy prepping the room when Pepper walked in but Nat immediately recognised her as the pretty blond lady that featured in the photo's from Tony's Instagram account.

"Hi it's Natasha, isn't it? " Nat nodded.

"Mrs Stark, it's a pleasure to finally meet you " the blonde smiled, it was sweet and genuine and despite herself, Nat found herself instantly warming to the other woman.

"Please call me Pepper " After a brief exchange Nat got Pepper to fill in all the usual forms,(Allergies etc) then gave her a long list of the treatments available. Dropping her bag and coat on one of the chaise lounge Pepper waited while Nat looked quickly over her medical records.

"I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this " Nat looked up from her notes "Being married to Tony isn't the easiest and the thought of a relaxing afternoon to myself is such a treat "

Nat smiled and beckoned Pepper over to the treatment table ."I can only imagine " Pepper waited as Nat instructed her, then lay on the massage table ."How is Tony? " Pepper sighed.

"Oh you know, busy trying to save the world, amongst other things "  Nat laughed and gently smoothed on the salt scrub onto Pepper's skin. 

"How's James we all miss him, especially Steve? " Nat stilled, surprised by the question, she was torn between dismissing Pepper or telling her the truth, she decided on the latter.

"He's a mess but we'll get him through it " Pepper turned to face her, eyes full of concern.

"Has something happened, Steve told us that he disappeared one night and he hasn't seen him since, between you and me, I think he misses James terribly, although he'd never admit it ". Pausing Nat went to fetch warm washcloths.

"What did Steve say exactly " Nat had to be careful, Pepper was a client and an influential one at that.

"Just that the night of the auction James up and left without so much as a word of explanation and Steves not seen or heard from him since " Nat sighed if she were having this conversation anywhere else she could speak freely.

"Whatever you tell me won't go any further, I promise, Tony and I are worried about Steve, he seems down since James disappeared and if I could help at all ".Nat slowly made the circular movements on Peppers body, massaging the lemongrass and Rosemary oil into her skin.

"It's quite personal " Pepper went quiet for a while.

"But James told you " Nat nodded 

"James and I go way back, we've lived through a lot together, we don't have secrets and he's my best friend " Pepper shifted a little, so she could see Nat.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he ?" Nat nodded.

"I hate seeing him get hurt " Pepper sat up and looked directly at Nat, eyes questioning.

"Did Steve hurt him? " Nat hesitated.

"There was a picture, James in a compromising position, he found it on Steve's phone "Pepper's eye's widened.

"No Steve would never " Nat nodded and went and fetched a stool, to begin Peppers pedicure.

"Bucky blames himself and he doesn't remember the image being taken but I personally think it was wrong of Steve to keep it", Pepper was quite.

 

" Nat would it make any difference if I said that this is completely out of character and Steve is the loveliest guy you're ever lightly to meet ". Nat huffed.

"I thought he was, I wouldn't have tried so hard to get them together if I'd thought otherwise, James acts confident, but beneath the surface is a venerable guy, looking for someone to love, like all of us I suppose " Pepper smiled.

"And you think he found it with Steve ?" Nat Nodded

"Yes, I think briefly he did ".

 

 

 

"Shit " Tony watched on as Steve paced around his office "Shit, Shit, Shit". Grabbing his coffee Tony grinned .

"That's a lot of shit " Sighing Steve slumped down in his seat .

"I can't believe I was such an idiot, I should have deleted it ". 

"Or hidden it better " Steve at least smiled .

"What else did Pepper say ? " Tony fiddled idly with his cup .

"Just that James has been withdrawn like he was with that other asshole, what was his name ? "

"Brock, his name was Brock and did you just call me an Asshole? ".Tony just laughed .

"You fucked up Steve and in the process lost the best thing that's happened to you in a while, so what are you going to do about it? ".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback makes my Day :)


	10. The Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and our boys get their Happy Ever After ;)

The Real Thing

"So? " Bucky sat patiently as Clint examined the ring, carefully turning it over and over so the light reflected from each of its facets.

"It's perfect " Bucky grinned.

"Thank the fuck for that, cause I'm right out of suitable diamonds and that, my friend is one carat of Brilliant cut, right there." Bucky smiled at the thought of Nat wearing it, all those days she'd spent hanging out in his workshop daydreaming about her choice of ring, Nat had always chosen a simple diamond, elegantly cut and now, finally with Clint, she had found the right person to buy it for her.

"So what's the plan ? " Bucky pulled himself up out of his seat and heading over to the coffee machine, set it to brew. "Are you planning to take her out " Looking up Clint nodded.

"I was planning on taking her to Santa Lucia's, she really liked it and you know Nat, she's not one for loads of fuss "Bucky's heart flipped at the name of the restaurant, and memories of Steve instantly came flooding back, Clint at least managed to look apologetic.

"Yeah sorry man, I was planning on proposing Friday, I could choose somewhere else if you like "Bucky shook his head.

"No, it's cool, she'll love it and the place is perfect "Clint grinned.

"You going to wish me luck " But Bucky just shook his head.

"You don't need it, she loves you just don't lose the bloody thing, okay ".

Entering their apartment, Bucky dropped his messenger bag by the door, he'd stopped on the way home and picked up some Thai and was planning on having a quiet Friday night in front of the TV. His mind kept wandering to Nat and Clint and just how long it would be until the phone rang and Nat gave him the good news. Sam had called him at work saying he and Wanda were heading out if he fancied joining them but he wasn't in the mood to play the third wheel with his loved up housemates, instead, he put the food to warm in the oven and ran himself a hot bath.

Once bathed Bucky snuggled down on the sofa, he was about half an hour into his film when someone knocked on the door, pausing the TV he answered it. "Steve " standing on the doorstep, his arms full of flowers was Steve, it had been nearly a month since Bucky had found the image on his phone and there had been no communication between the two of them since.

"Bucky, I was going to call, but I knew you wouldn't agree to see me, not that I blame you after what I did "Damm, who gave Steve the right to look so fucking hot, stood on Bucky's doorstep with an armful of blush, pink peonies. "Please, I just want a chance to explain ". Bucky wanted to refuse, send Steve away, telling him never to darken his door again but instead, he gestured for him to come in.

Once inside Steve seemed to take over their modest living space, filling the room with his long legs and broad chest, Bucky inwardly groaned it was so fuckin unfair and the distinctive smell of Channel wasn't helping either.

"These are for you " Steve handed the Peonies to Bucky "They will need to go in some water, they've been in the back of the car for a while " Bucky nodded and made for the kitchen to find their one and only vase.

"You haven't been to Manhattan then? " Bucky glanced over his shoulder at Steve, who looked uncomfortable ."Please, Steve, take a seat " The other man looked relieved and immediately sank into the sofa.

"No I've been away, otherwise I would have come earlier, listen, Buck, I need to apologise " Pulling two beers from the fridge Bucky handed one to Steve."About that photo, it was wrong of me to keep it, I don't know what I was thinking but I just wanted you to know that I never shared it or showed anyone else and now I have deleted it". Bucky settled himself opposite Steve and took a pull of his beer.

"Thank you, I appreciate your honesty and you coming here, I was angry and hurt at first, plus it scared the shit out of me, the fact that I couldn't even remember it being taken and there it was on your phone ". Steve frowned.

"Yeah well, I was totally out of order, and I hope you can forgive me " Bucky nodded, had Steve come over straight after he'd found the image, he would have probably yelled but he'd had time to reflect on his life choices since then.

"Listen, Bucky this has probably been a warning for both of us, neither of us craves commitment but even in casual relationships we have to respect the other person " Bucky nodded

"I was lucky it was you and not some asshole like Brock " Steve Smiled.

"Tony thinks I'm an Asshole "Bucky grinned, he really liked Tony.

They talked a little longer, it seemed Pepper and Nat had become firm friends since Peppers visit the salon and Bucky found it strange that Nat had never told him. Standing up Steve made to leave, "listen I'm sorry it ended the way it did", Steve once again looked awkward, "Your a nice guy Bucky and one day you'll find someone who deserves you "Bucky smiled.

"And you'll marry some society princess and live happily ever after, Steve snorted, he'd missed Bucky's wit, fuck he'd missed Bucky, but he'd fucked up and Bucky deserved better.

"I'd better go " Bucky's whole body screamed for Steve to stay but he wasn't an idiot, and he knew this was Steve's way of saying goodbye.

"Thank you for the flowers " Steve shrugged.

"They were Ma's favourites and kinda became my favourites too, we only give them to people who are special ."There seemed a momentary sadness in Steve's eyes but it was fleeting ."Bye Bucky, stay safe okay "and with that, he'd gone.

 

 

"What the fuck " Natasha was sitting in the Vegan teashop with Pepper.

"Yeah, he told Tony that he saw Bucky and apologised saying that they had both stepped away, having learned a valuable lesson.

"So it's over? " Pepper nodded.

"I think so, I love Steve like a brother, he's a fool if he lets Bucky go, " Nat huffed.

"Damm, why can't those two Dorks just sort their shit out " Pepper grinned, she liked Nat, she was earthy and real."Okay, we need to make a plan ."

 

 

"We're having a party " Tony looked up from behind his desk.

"We are " Pepper nodded, Tony was used to Pepper throwing parties, so it was no biggie.

"Is it your crew of Harpies again, because I best warn Steve too leave town. Pepper rolled her eyes, her husband was an idiot.

"No just a few close friends " Tony nodded barely listening, head buried in his laptop.

"Cool, when? ". Pepper thought.

"This Saturday, it's to celebrate Nat and Clint's engagement " Tony glanced up from what he was doing.

"Do I even know a Nat and Clint? "Leaning forward Pepper pressed a brief kiss to Tony's lips.

"Yes, darling you do".

 

Bucky checked himself out in the mirror, since his last triumph, Clint had been given the task of taking him shopping and Nat had trimmed his hair (not too much because Clint announced that he liked Bucky's hair long and it made him look hot ) which earned him yet another glare from Nat. He had to agree, he looked okay, Clint had picked out dark blue skinnies and a navy tee over which he put a black linen jacket. Bucky had already accepted that Steve would probably be there but he didn't want to dwell on that, he was doing this for Nat and Clint after all this party was to celebrate their engagement.

 

 

"Hey Steve, I didn't know You'd arrived, Pepper tells me you bought a date" Tony peered at Steve.

"Yeah, his name is Mario" Steve was gazing over the city, he'd gone out on a date the previous evening, his first since Bucky and after too many drinks, had invited the guy along to the party and he could immediately tell from Pepper's expression, that he'd made a huge mistake.

"So who's this guy? " Tony looked over to were Mario was busy talking to Bruce.

"He works in PR " Tony nodded.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to bring him here today " Steve shrugged.

"I need to move on and I need to forget James ".Tony downed his whisky and then immediately poured them both another.

"You think about James a lot? " Steve huffed,

"All the fuckin time ".

 

 

"He's what " Nat hissed into the phone.

"Steve's bought a date along " Nat glanced back at Bucky.

"Shit, what the fuck is he thinking "

"Tony says he's trying to move on, forget James " Nat groaned.

"Okay leave it with me, I'll sort it " Putting the phone down she turned to Clint ."We need to find Bucky a date " in the back Bucky frowned. 

"What do you mean, a date "Nat turned round to look properly at Bucky.

"Steve's turned up with some guy in tow" Bucky's chest immediately hurt, Steve, had someone else "I need you to also have a date"

"Nat" Bucky was getting really confused, "what's going on " Nat just shook her head.

"Nothing baby, don't worry, I just need a minute to think ".

 

"My brother is visiting " Wanda's voice came from the back seat of the cab "He's not gay but he's an actor and he could certainly play the part " Nat grinned.

"Perfect let's go get him ". 

 

 

Bucky quickly gave up trying to understand what was going on, this was one of Nat's schemes and he knew by now just to play along.

Wanda's brother Pietro was both funny and cute and admitted that Bucky was much prettier than many women he had dated and without hesitation, looped his arm casually around Bucky's waist as they entered the room. Pepper and Tony made a huge fuss of Nat and Clint as they arrived, but Bucky could instantly feel Steve's eyes on him and as he looked up he met his gaze.

Steve looked gorgeous, he'd grown some facial hair since Bucky had last seen him last and he had on skinnies with a shirt, at least two sizes too small, so it pulled across his chest, showing off his abs.

"Damm " Bucky muttered under his breath, beside him Pietro looked concerned.

"You okay? " Bucky nodded "listen, I can play this any way you want, just let me know, okay " Bucky smiled, he liked Pietro, but the whole situation was making him uncomfortable but he also trusted Nat so plastering on a fake smile he continued to mingle. 

After two large glasses of wine, Steve felt a little better, seeing Bucky walk in with another guy had hurt more than he had imagined, he reminded himself that he chose to walk away when he could have something special with James but his reluctance to commit had once again cost him.

"I need to get out of here " Steve found Tony out on the balcony .

"Will you be taking your date with you? " Steve sighed, slumping into a seat.

"The date was a mistake " Tony took a drag on his cigarette, then dropping it on the floor, extinguishing it with the heel of his boot

" Bucky" Steve nodded "Listen, Steve, I've never been one to tell you what to do, but you're a fool if you let Bucky go again there's nothing wrong with admitting that you're in love with him".

"I'm not in love with him " Steve pulled himself up from the chair.

"Then what Steve, what is it you feel " Tony pushed for an answer.

"I don't know "Steve groaned "All I know is I'm miserable without him and I think about him all the time " Tony stood up, at the same time slinging an arm around Steve's shoulder "Yup that's love alright ".

 

 

James Buchannan Barnes 

Age 27

Brown Hair 

Grey Eyes 

Status In a relationship with Steve Rodgers 

Still Bloody gorgeous 

Lives in Upper Manhatten.

A Tutti Frutti with whipped cream and candy curls.

 

Two days later Steve had once again shown up on Bucky's doorstep with even more Peonies, after seeing Bucky again Tony had convinced Steve to go and talk to him.

Steve had been honest with himself and Bucky, he had admitted that there was way more to their relationship than just sex and that if Bucky wanted, they could start over and do things properly.

Bucky didn't hesitate and talking, had quickly turned into kissing and kissing had turned into cuddles and cuddles had  swiftly turned into mind-blowing sex.

"You know I love you, don't you " they were both lying in bed, Steve gently combing his fingers through Bucky's unruly locks.

"You better" leaning up Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to Steve's lips, a kiss full of love and commitment  " I don't just sleep with anyone you know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Dah  
> That's it, folks.  
> 


	11. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months together, Steve and Bucky go on Vacation.
> 
> A small addition, because I was missing these guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only regret, I couldn't find an appropriate image.

Epilogue

The Vacation.

"Baby "Steve combed his fingers slowly through Bucky's hair and attempted to ease out some of the Knotts. "How do you fancy getting away for a few days, just me and you"

Bucky shifted and nuzzling into Steve's warmth hummed ."Sounds nice "Steve smiled and leaning down, pressed a soft kiss into his lover's unruly mop of hair.

"I was thinking somewhere nice", Steve continued to tease the Knotts" Hawaii maybe ", there was movement from under the covers and Bucky's head suddenly emerged, eyes blinking from the sudden onslaught of daylight.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I thought you meant somewhere local, like the Hampton's " Steve shrugged.

"I used to go to The Hampton's every weekend,it's full of people I don't want to see, I meant a proper break, sun, sand, Sex, lots of sex", there came a snort and Bucky fully emerged from the warm cocoon he'd created and reaching out grabbed at the mug of hot coffee in Steve's hand.

"You're a brat, you know that ?" Bucky nodded.

"Yes but I'm your brat and you love me " Steve sighed, it was true, six months and he was crazy in love, spending his every spare minute with Bucky, but even then it didn't feel like enough.

"It's just I've been working so hard recently and you've been wrapped up with preparations for Nat and Clint's wedding, I just thought it would be nice for us to get away for a while, just the two of us "

"Awe "Bucky snuggled in against Steve, absorbing his warmth. "I'd love too but "Steve shushed him with a kiss.

"My treat "Bucky sighed, his facial features shifting into a frown.

"I thought we'd agreed " Bucky made to move but Steve stopped him

"No, please listen to me Bucky, I want to take us somewhere nice, just this once let me pay". Before the boys started going steady, they had sat down and talked, Bucky had been clear from the beginning,there was obviously a huge difference in the amount of money each of them earned and he had told Steve that, If he couldn't afford to pay his way, then they didn't do it, Bucky didn't need fancy bars and restaurants, he just needed Steve . Steve hadn't argued and now there were, no more cocktail parties where he found was treated like a piece of merchandise but simple nights out with Bucky and a group of friends he had grown to love.

The idea continued to fester in Steves' head and every spare minute at work was spent scrolling through various holiday websites, every so often he would mention it again to Bucky, just to remind him that it was still an option and all he needed was to say the word.

 

Eventually, Steve had won, of course, he had, (he was a fuckin lawyer after all) plus it had rained constantly for nearly a week, which didn't help Bucky's resolve and as soon as they arrived at the villa, Bucky had stripped down and made for the pool.

"This is fuckin awesome "The Villa Steve had rented was huge, it had two massive living areas, a pool room, a kitchen which opened out onto a huge terrace and six bedrooms, and he intended to fuck Bucky senseless in every one of them.

 

Steve, being the more responsible one, took time to wander around the villa and read any notes left by the letting agency, he had also ordered food in advance and was pleased to see a fridge well stocked with fish, fruit and vegetables ,the details also mentioned numerous  bars and restaurants nestled along the coastline and when he's done fucking his sexy boyfriend on one of the kings sized beds, he thought they might go and explore.

 

They had already been there for a couple of hours and Bucky was busy playing on a giant Lillo he'd discovered when Steves' voice drifted out of one of the bedrooms.

"Buck" Bucky peered up in search of his boyfriend "Did you pick me up those swimming trunks? " Bucky hummed.

"Yeah, there in my case, the blue ones" Paddling his Lillo over to the edge of the pool, Bucky climbed out and made his way inside.

"The ones in Macey's bag? " Climbing the stairs, Bucky finally appeared at the door of the bedroom

"Yeah, your sun creams in there too ".Steve had been out of town on the days leading up to their vacation, so to save on time, he had asked Bucky to pick up a few things for him. "It's factor fifty, so you won't burn "

Steve hummed "It's not really the suncream I'm worried about " Wandering in Bucky collapsed onto the bed and waited.

"What is it then? " Steve's face appeared from around the door.

"Did you pick these trunks? " Bucky shifted a little.

"Umm yeah, well Nat helped  ", Bucky had hooked up with Nat just before they left and spent an afternoon in Macey's."Don't you like them?" From the bathroom, Steve snorted.

"It's just " Steve appeared in the doorway.

"Oh," Bucky knew the trunks were small but now Steve had poured his 6ft 4-inch frame into them, they looked tiny but he liked them he really liked them, the way they neatly hugged Steves body, perfectly emphasising his impressive package.

"I like them" Bucky grinned, fuck he could happily stare at Steve's body all day. "I like the way they hug your " Bucky thought for a second "Ass " after all, he didn't want to be too obvious. Steve was still standing in the doorway frowning.

"I had bigger trunks in mind, those bright baggy ones, " Bucky thought for a moment.

"Like Hawian " Steve nodded

"Something a little less restricting ". Bucky shrugged, a smile creeping across his face.

"I really like them but if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to wear anything, I don't mind " Steve arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really " Bucky nodded, pushing away from the door, Steve stalked across the room to where Bucky was sitting on the bed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you planned this " Bucky laughed

"No really, blame Nat", but Steve just growled, pinning Bucky to the bed.

"You're in so much trouble, James Buchannan Barnes ". Bucky laughed squirming under Steve's weight "

"I'm sorry "Bucky tried to look sincere, failing miserably.

"That's okay "Steve smiled, I have a whole week in which to punish you. 

 

 

 


End file.
